Forest Cage
by Nohara Rin
Summary: AU. Edited. Bangsa peri dianugerahi umur yang lebih panjang daripada manusia. Mereka takut akan duka kematian dan memilih mengikat cinta pada Forest Cage. Warning Inside. SasuSaku NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**_:

Bangsa peri di anugerahi umur yang lebih panjang dari pada manusia. Itulah alasan mengapa Sakura dan Hinata enggan menerima cinta dari dua pangeran manusia penguasa Konohamour & Konohaent. Mereka takut akan duka kematian dan memilih mengikat cinta pada Forest Cage.

.

==00==00==00==

.

_**Prologue**_:

_Dibagian utara daratan Konohariven terdapat hutan dengan julukan Forest Cage. Hutan itu terlihat mengerikan karena warna dahan-dahan pohon di pinggirannya terlihat putih pucat, tak berdaun, tak berbuah. Pohon-pohon raksasa yang menancap kuat pada tanah tandus itu terlihat begitu menggelapkan sisi terdalam hutan._

_Kabar yang terdengar, semua makhluk yang memasuki hutan tersebut tidak akan pernah kembali. Sekalipun ia bangsa peri atau turunan berdarah iblis. Tidak akan ada yang selamat._

_Dan karena itulah, para pelanggar hukum terberat akan di kirim ke Forest Cage. Dari para pendosa yang sudah selayaknya, hingga manusia tak berdosa yang dijebloskan manusia lain yang tak berperasaan dengan paksa—dan dengan segala cara._

_Forest Cage—penjara hutan. Sekali saja masuk, tak akan keluar selamanya. Masuk ke dalam hutan yang amat ditakuti itu sama dengan bunuh diri. Maka sudah selayaknya, Forest Cage menjadi mimpi buruk bagi siapa saja._

.

.

.

==00==00==00==

**Forest Cage**

**Naruto **© Mashashi Kishimoto |** Forest Cage** © aikuromi

AU/OC/OOC/Fantasy/Mengarang Bebas/SakuHina family-friendship

_Soundtrack_ yang mungkin bisa kamu dengarkan saat membaca fic ini:

_Muse - Blackout_

_Muse - Exogenesis Symphony Part III (Redemption)_

==00==00==00==

.

.

.

Sepasang iris sewarna lavender pucat itu menerawang jauh menatap hamparan air danau yang begitu jernih di hadapannya. Tubuh sintal yang terbalut kain panjang dengan rangkaian indahnya daun berwarna ungu di atasnya, kini sedang duduk di sebuah dahan pohon raksasa. Tanpa takut terjatuh.

Rambut berwarna biru indigonya terjuntai lembut sepunggung. Tak lupa mahkota yang melingkar di pucuk kepalanya. Mahkota yang terbuat dari rangkaian akar pohon dan dedaunan segar serta kelopak bunga berwarna ungu.

Ekspresi datarnya kini perlahan berubah karena kerutan alis. Matanya sedikit memicing saat melihat seekor naga berbulu oranye terbang dari kejauhan.

Karena jarak yang terasa terlalu jauh itu, ia makin memicingkan matanya. _Naga itu!_ Kepala seperti seokor rubah dengan juntaian sembilan ekor, dan sayap naga yang mengepak lebar. Terdapat seorang manusia dengan jubah dan setelan seorang bangsawan sedang menunggangi naga tersebut, manusia itu begitu tampan dengan rambut pirang dan iris mata sebiru dan sejernih lautan.

Melihat sang pengendara naga semakin mendekat membuatnya tersentak, ia terjun kebawah dengan bebas.

**HUP!**

Dengan mulus, kaki-kakinya yang putih bersih dan tanpa alas, menapak anggun di atas tanah rerumputan yang basah. Ia mulai berlari ke arah pepohonan raksasa yang lebih lebat untuk bersembunyi. Iris lavendernya bergerak mengikuti pergerakan sang pengendara naga berekor sembilan jauh di atas sana. Ia pun memejamkan mata…

_Angin tersuci Forest Cage, berhembuslah engkau dan sampaikan apa yang telah kulihat pada satu-satunya teman periku di daratan ini._

.

==00==00==00==

.

Hamparan hutan lebat seluas lima ratus kilometer itu dikelilingi pepohonan raksasa yang terlihat menyeramkan dan menggelap selebar seratus kilometer.

Pemandangan hijau itu berkilauan dari atas langit dan di kelilingi sinar kegelapan sekitarnya. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu, bahwa _Forest Cage_ menyimpan surga yang begitu indah, jauh di dalamnya.

Seorang peri dengan helaian daun hijau yang di rangkai indah untuk menghias selembar kain putih yang mebungkus tubuh langsingnya, kini sedang berjalan menyusuri serangkaian pohon raksasa yang nampak bercahaya karena sinar matahari menerpanya. Mata cemerlang berwarna hijaunya bergerak jenaka menyapu pandang pada setiap daun yang bergoyang tertiup angin.

Bibir tipisnya tertarik melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis, hidung mungil dan mancungnya menghirup udara segar sambil memejamkan mata. Ia kembali meneruskan langkahnya, rambut panjang berwarna merah muda lembut yang terjuntai indah sepunggung—berhiaskan lingkaran mahkota yang terbuat dari akar pohon yang dirangkai dengan dedaunan segar dan kelopak bunga sakura.

Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat pergerakan angin janggal menyapa tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan menggerakan telinga runcingnya seraya menggumamkan sesuatu.

Degan segera ia berlari dan melompat mencari-cari dahan pohon yang cukup kuat untuk dia pijaki. Setelah menemukan sebuah dahan berwarna putih gading dan besar itu dia menjatuhkan diri di atasnya.

Tangannya bergerak menyilang di depan dada, dengan ujung-ujung jari yang menyentuh pundak kecilnya. Ia pejamkan mata. Perlahan titik-titk cahaya kehijauan di sekitar tubuhnya mengembang dan membuatnya tak terlihat karena tertutupi cahaya silau itu, sedetik kemudian cahayanya lenyap bersama sosoknya yang turut menghilang.

Bila pemandangan ditarik ke atas menuju langit biru, maka bisa dilihat ada makhluk besar yang baru saja datang untuk melintas di atas sana. Seekor naga hitam legam yang cantik sedang mengepakkan sayapnya, terbang membelah angin dengan cepat. Membuat rambut hitam kebiruan pengendaranya bergoyang tertiup angin, mengibarkan jubah sang pengendara kebelakang dengan gagahnya.

Iris berwarna batu _obsidian_ itu dibingkai mata yang setajam elang, kini menelusuri hamparan lingkaran hijau yang sangat luas dibawahnya. Matanya menangkap seekor naga berekor sembilan yang sedang ditunggangi seseorang yang ia kenal.

Dengan sekali hentakan halus, ia bersama naga hitamnya pun melesat mendekat.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Kedua naga itu bertemu dan nampak akur dengan saling mengejar dan menindih lalu mengusik satu sama lainnya di pinggir danau. Membiarkan pemiliknya pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Jadi, semudah ini untuk menembus _Forest Cage_, eh? Yang konon katanya mengerikan itu? Hahaha, bahkan perbatasan kegelapan itu dapat Kyuubi dan Nafurry lewatkan." Pemuda dengan setelan bangsawan berambut pirang itu sesumbar sambil menaikan sebelah kakinya di atas batu, menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar di sekitarnya.

"Ck, kau tidak ingat? Kita sudah dua hari tidak bisa keluar dari perbatasan kegelapan yang berada di sana." Sahut pemuda tampan berambut hitam kebiruan, dengan mata setajam elangnya ia menerawang ke daerah sekitar.

Tangannya terulur ke bawah saat ia berjongkok dengan satu lutut di tanah. Telapak tangannya meraba permukaan cokelat yang ia rasa janggal itu. Mata tegasnya memicing seolah mengikuti arah jejak yang tidak akan terlihat secara kasat mata bagi manusia biasa.

"Hei, kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" pemuda pirang itu mengikuti jejak temannya. Sementara Sasuke masih sedikit melangkah dan seringkali berjongkok untuk meraba tanah kemudian berfikir sejenak.

"Ini jejak dua manusia, Naruto. Berat tubuhnya tidak normal untuk tinggi badannya, mereka terlalu ringan." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh, sesekali hidung mancungnya itu menghirup kasar, matanya memicing kembali saat pandangannya jatuh pada kelopak berwarna merah muda dan lavender pucat yang berada di tanah.

"Mungkin itu hanya hewan." Celetuk asal teman pirangnya yang ternyata bernama Naruto.

Sasuke segera bangun dari posisi jongkoknya untuk menghampiri kelopak yang terlihat begitu segar dan cemerlang tersebut. Tangannya kembali terulur untuk meraih dua kelopak yang sepertinya sedikit bersinar.

"Tidak mungkin…" gumam Sasuke menatap intens kelopak bunga itu.

"Ada apa?" mata bening beriris biru batu safir Naruto ikut menatap dua kelopak bunga yang sedang Sasuke perhatikan. Terlihat begitu segar dan sedikit bersinar. Naruto menulurkan tangan, merebut halus kelopak berwarna lavender pucat. Dihirupnya wangi lavender yang begitu lembut itu seraya memejamkan mata.

Sementara Sasuke masih menatap intens kelopak berwarna merah muda di tangannya. Didekatinya kelopak itu ke hidung dan menghirup aroma bunga sakura yang begitu lembut. Sesuatu yang aneh berdesir di dadanya. Kelopak ini memberi sebuah dampak untuk emosinya. Semacam menenangkan.

"Hei, kelopak ini terlihat aneh dari kelopak biasa." Naruto Namikaze—pangeran penguasa Konohaent itu memecahkan keheningan.

Sasuke Uchiha yang juga partner dari Naruto dan penguasa Konohamour—kembali menatap kelopak yang terasa sejuk di tangannya itu. "_Rivenleaf_."

"Uh?" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya masih menatap kelopak itu dengan senyuman tipis.

"_Rivenleaf_, daun yang tidak akan pernah kering meski ribuan tahun."

"Ma-maksudmu? Ini…"

"Ya, ternyata ada peri yang tinggal di tempat ini."

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Ga-gawat, Sakura…" sepasang iris lavender itu menatap dua manusia tampan dari kejauhan, lalu menoleh ke arah temannya yang berambut merah muda di sebelahnya. Didapatinya iris hijau cemerlang itu bergerak gelisah menatap dua manusia tampan di sana.

"_Rivenleaf_ kita terbawa angin…" desis Sakura pelan. "Tapi, kau kan bisa meminta bantuan angin _forest cage_ untuk mengembalikan _Rivenleaf_ ke tangan kita, Hinata…"

Peri cantik bernama Hinata itu menggeleng pelan. "Ini kehendak angin suci itu sendiri, angin _forest cage_ tidak mendengarkan bisikanku." lirihnya sambil menatap jauh pada sosok manusia yang sedang mengenggam _rivenleaf_ miliknya dan teman peri satu-satunya di _Forest Cage_ ini.

"Angin _forest cage_ telah berkehendak." Tegas Hinata lagi agar Sakura mengerti. Peri cantik berambut merah muda pudar di hadapan Hinata itu membelalakan mata. Tersirat ketakutan di kedua iris sewarna hijau batu _emerald-_nya yang sedang tertunduk. "Itu berarti… mereka—"

"Ya," sela Hinata sebelum Sakura mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin mereka berdua dengar. Sakura sedikit tertunduk, matanya panas, pandangannya memburam. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, tidak lagi, Hinata." Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

Hinata mengelus punggung sahabat perinya. Sakura pun menghapus air yang baru saja merembes, helaan napas berat terdengar, ia menatap mata beriris lavender pucat milik Hinata.

Seakan mengerti, Hinata menggeleng sedikit mencengkram lengan Sakura. Namun peri berambut merah muda lembut itu tak menghiraukan. Sakura menoleh ke arah dua manusia di sana. "Biarkan aku membunuh mereka…"

.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung…**

_Short_, mungkin setiap _chapter_nya akan pendek-pendek. Karena banyak _author's note_ yang mengganggu serta _spoiler-spoiler_ yang tidak seharusnya, maka aku _edit_ supaya lebih enak dibaca. **Di-**_**edit**_** pada tanggal: April 2013**.

**Author note**:

**- Forest Cage:** hutan yang terkenal suram dan gelap karena terlihat tak ada kehidupan dan justru menyeramkan. Tapi setelah menelusuri seratus kilometer kedalam, pasti menemukan hutan indah sebagai bagian inti dari Forest Cage itu sendiri. di namai Forest Cage, karena tidak ada makhluk hidup yang kembali setelah masuk ke dalam hutan tersebut.

**- Rivenleaf:** daun peri yang tidak akan pernah kering, masing-masing peri mempunyai rivenleaf dengan ciri khas dan aroma tersendiri.

**- Konohamour dan Konohaent** adalah dua kerajaan yang menguasai daratan Konohariven. Sasuke dan Naruto adalah calon raja kedua kerajaan tersebut.

- Akibat keisengan kedua pangeran penguasa daratan Konohariven sebagai pemuda itu, mereka nekat masuk ke Forest Cage karena merasa tertantang dan penasaran setelah mempelajari legenda hutan yang terkenal mengerikan tersebut. Bersama kedua naga peliharaan mereka **Kyuubi dan Nafurry**.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Jadi, semudah ini untuk menembus Forest Cage, eh? Yang konon katanya mengerikan itu? Hahaha, bahkan perbatasan kegelapan itu dapat Kyuubi dan Nafurry lewatkan."_

"_Ck, kau tidak ingat? Kita sudah dua hari tidak bisa keluar dari perbatasan kegelapan yang berada di sana."_

"_Hei, kelopak ini terlihat aneh dari kelopak biasa."_

"_Rivenleaf, daun yang tidak akan pernah kering meski ribuan tahun."_

"_Ma-maksudmu? Ini…"_

"_Ya, ternyata ada peri yang tinggal di tempat ini."_

"_Ga-gawat, Sakura…"_

"_Rivenleaf kita terbawa angin… Tapi, kau kan bisa meminta bantuan angin Forest Cage untuk mengembalikan Rivenleaf ke tangan kita, Hinata…"_

"_Ini kehendak angin suci itu sendiri, angin Forest Cage tidak mendengarkan bisikanku. Angin Forest Cage telah berkehendak."_

"_Itu berarti… mereka—"_

"_Ya,"_

"_Tidak, tidak lagi, Hinata. Biarkan aku membunuh mereka…"_

.

.

.

==00==00==00==

_**Forest Cage**_

Disclaimer: Kisimoto-_sesei_ is owner Naruto.

Warn: AU / **OC**: Sakashi & Rahina (_half-elf_) / OOC / SakuHina, No Yuri! / SasuSaku NaruHina / Mengarang Bebas / Fantasy-unlogic.

Soundtrack yang mungkin bisa kamu dengarkan untuk fic ini:  
_Muse – Blackout__  
__Muse - Exogenesis Symphony Part III (Redemption)_

_-chapter II-_

==00==00==00==

.

.

.

"Biarkan aku membunuh mereka…"

"Tidak! Jangan gegabah, Sakura!" cegah Hinata menautkan genggaman pada pergelangan halus seputih susu milik temannya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatap Hinata kembali dengan kerutan alis.

"_Rivenleaf_ kita hanya akan terjatuh pada makhluk pilihan, yang kemudian harus kita dampingi hidupnya!" Sakura mengingatkan. "Dan kini jatuh ke tangan manusia. Kita akan mendampingi manusia lagi? Jangan bercanda!"

Hinata tertunduk sejenak menatap kaki-kaki mulusnya sendiri. Sakura menghela napas. "Manusia adalah godaan terbesar untuk bangsa kita."

Kini Hinata dapat merasakan tangan halus temannya sedikit mengguncang bahunya. Hinata masih tetap saja tertunduk. "Manusia memiliki lidah semanis madu." Sakura terus berucap tanpa peduli sahabatnya yang cantik ini tak mau mendengar. "Jatuh di tangan manusia adalah masalah rumit. Ingat, manusia dapat selalu menjadi perayu ulung jika mereka mau!"

"Kalau begitu jangan biarkan diri kita jatuh ke tangan manusia—lagi." sergah Hinata melepaskan kedua tangan Sakura dengan halus. Senyum setegar mungkin ia gores di wajah anggunnya. Kedua iris cemerlang hijau Sakura kini menatap bergantian kedua bola mata ungu pucat Hinata.

"Kau yakin? Kau yang paling terluka, di masalalu." Sakura menatap penuh khawatir pada peri cantik berambut indigo di hadapannya. "Apa kau yakin akan menyerahkan abdimu pada manusia—lagi?"

Sesaat iris ungu pucat itu bergerak tak tenang. Namun dihirupnya udara dalam-dalam, Hinata tersenyum dan menggeleng. Menatap kedua bola mata cemerlang Sakura, mencoba meyakinkan.

Peri berambut merah muda lembut itu mengerutkan alisnya kembali, mengeratkan cengkraman pada kedua bahu Hinata. "Dengarkan aku, kita sudah tidak terikat pada pengabdian apa pun selain tempat ini. Kita bisa melakukan penolakan jika tidak bersedia."

"Kita harus kembali normal, Sakura!" kilah Hinata sebelum Sakura bersiap meluncurkan kata-kata lagi. Ia merasakan pegangan pada pundaknya mengendur dan terlepas. Ditatapnya penuh-penuh sosok peri langsing ber-_signature_ bunga sakura di hadapannya. "Kita dibuang, kita terkurung di dalam sini. Karena sebuah kesalahan." Ucapnya tenang dengan suara yang halus.

"Kalau saja kita manusia, yang memiliki periode hidup normal—seabad paling tidak, pasti kita akan nikmati surga dunia ini dengan tenang hingga batas umur menggapai kita." Kini kedua tangan halusnya meraih bahu Sakura.

"Tapi kita sudah berumur… um… seribu tujuh ratus tahun—setidaknya. Dan kita tidak tahu kapan hidup di dalam sini akan berakhir. Tidak kah kau kesepian terkurung dalam sarang hutan ini? Sejak ratusan tahun lalu, hingga entah kapan kita bertahan."

Iris cemerlang hijau itu menangkap kilatan air bening menggenangi hamparan ungu pucat di hadapannya. "Kumohon, Sakura… aku ingin normal seperti bangsa kita. Berkumpul bersama mereka… lagi."

"Membawa Sakashi dan Rahina keluar dari tempat ini." Lanjut Hinata dengan suara bergetar, "meski kuakui di sini indah…"

Sakura menatap sahabat peri satu-satunya di hutan ini. Lama seperti itu hingga berakhir dengan helaan napas berat. Tangannya terulur untuk merengkuh tubuh sintal di hadapannya. "Baik, karena aku menyayangimu bagai saudariku, apapun untukmu, Hinata." Ucapnya lembut mengelus punggung Hinata.

"_A-arigatou…_"

Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Halo," suara _baritone_ itu mengejutkan kedua peri cantik yang sedang berpelukan. Sepasang iris lavender dan emerald itu menoleh, mereka mendapati dua manusia tampan sedang berdiri tepat beberapa langkah di dekat mereka.

"Nona—err peri…?" sapa manusia berambut pirang yang kini nampaknya berhasil menarik hamparan ungu pucat di sebelah sana hanya dengan sepasang iris biru lautnya.

Untuk sesaat, waktu seakan berhenti bagi Hinata, peri ber-_signature_ lavender. Mata perinya memang dapat melihat jelas dari jauh—lebih jauh dari kemampuan manusia. Tapi bila melihat manusia pirang itu dengan jarak yang lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, tentu tak pernah ia duga akan sejelas dan se—tampan ini?

"Siapa kalian!" hardik Sakura tanpa ragu, menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Meski Sakura sudah mengetahui kehadiran mereka di _Forest Cage_ ini, Sakura belum tahu identitas dua manusia yang memakai setelan bangsawan tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Hinata, Sakura adalah peri yang condong akan kemampuan telinganya—meski itu membutuhkan konsentrasi. Sakura adalah peri yang terbilang cukup cacat untuk beberapa keahlian bangsa peri yang tidak ia miliki, seperti penglihatan yang lebih tajam, atau bisikkan pada angin. Tidak seperti yang Hinata mampu.

Manusia berambut raven itu mengambil langkah mendekat ke arah Sakura, ketika dilihatnya Sakura malah mundur beberapa langkah, manusia itu pun berhenti. "Jangan takut," gumam Sasuke ketika menyadari tatapan waspada Sakura.

Sakura memicing mendengar suara manusia terbalut setelan bangsawan dan memiliki mata gelap memukau itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke," suara berat si manusia tampan terdengar. Sakura tak bergeming, hanya iris kemilau hijaunya yang beralih menuju tangan manusia yang terulur itu. Alisnya bertaut, matanya memicing. "Ng?"

Perlahan, tawa kecil pun terdengar halus dari teman perinya. Sakura menoleh.

"Ia ingin berkenalan denganmu, Sakura." Ujar Hinata halus menatap Sakura dengan anggukan. "Ayo, ulurkan tanganmu."

Kerutan alis makin terlihat jelas di wajah cantik peri berambut merah muda itu. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, manusia di hadapannya bertanya… "Hn, namamu Sakura?" dan ketika tangan kecilnya terjabat tangan besar itu, waktu seakan berhenti.

Irisnya berhenti bergerak terpaku menatap telapak tangannya sendiri. Dalam sekejab, bulu romanya merinding, ia menoleh kesana-kemari. Didapatinya, Hinata beku, dua manusia di hadapannya beku. Hanya dirinya sendiri yang seolah masih dapat berkedip dan melihat sekeliling.

_Serta-merta, sekelilingnya berputar membentuk garis-garis warna yang terbias. Dilihatnya kilasan pandangan-pandangan asing. Seakan tubuhnya dibawa jauh melambung ke atas langit, menyaksikan sendiri hamparan hijau bak surga—__Forest Cage._

_Batasan daerah kegelapan yang mengitari hamparan hijau itu terlihat mengamuk dengan kilatan petir di atasnya. Dua manusia menunggangi naga, naga hitam cantik dan naga oranye berekor sembilan, seolah tengah berperang melawan amukan perbatasan._

_Entah bagaimana, air matanya menggenang menyaksikan dua manusia penunggang naga itu terjatuh—kalah dengan keriuhan perbatasan kegelapan__Forest Cage__. Namun perbatasan itu memudar, kegelapan disana tergantikan oleh kemilau hijau yang tak kalah cantik dari bagian dalam__Forest Cage__itu sendiri._

_Sakura tersenyum, tersenyum hambar… tiba-tiba ia menemukan dirinya sendiri tengah berdiri di depan sebuah peti terbuka, menampilkan sosok manusia beruban yang rasanya tak asing…__Sasuke? Bagaimana Sakura bisa yakin kalau manusia yang rambutnya sudah putih seluruhnya itu bernama Sasuke?_

_Sakura menjerit, entah karena apa, jeritan kepedihannya seolah menggema di dalam kepalanya sendiri. Membuat kepalanya terasa di tusuk ribuan duri, sakit…_

"—ra."

"—kura."

"Sakura!"

Kelopak mata itu mengerjap memamerkan iris hijau cemerlang. Sakura merasa tubuhnya lemas dan melayang, keringat dingin menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya—seolah ia sehabis bepergian jauh tiada henti.

"Sakura!" Sakura tersadar, ia terkejut ketika tubuh mungilnya berada dalam dekapan manusia bermata gelap yang kini menggendongnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**-tbc-**_

Maaf kalau pendeknya yang ini keterlaluan. Memang niatnya ini hanya untuk selingan dan penyegar. Tapi tetap punya konflik dan plot seperti cerita normal kok :)

Thanks to: **Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09, Isabella Sunday, Jorydane Sugiyama, **WinterCerry, Chocolate, hime hime chan, Li-chan SasuSaku alias **Aprilia Ameterasu bluepink**, hidan cantik, **nnapyon**, **Quinza'TomatoCherry, **cebong, Tsubaki-chan,**Ishikawa Cherry Blossom, Darksketch, **Hiromi Toshiko, love love lover, ponitail,**anggraini**, Ice Cream Blueberry.

Makasih juga untuk KAMU, yang telah bersedia membaca _Forest Cage_ ini :) bersediakah tinggalkan jejakmu di kolom repiu?


	3. Chapter 3

_Kelopak mata itu mengerjap memamerkan iris hijau cemerlang. Sakura merasa tubuhnya lemas dan melayang, keringat dingin menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya—seolah ia sehabis bepergian jauh tiada henti._

_"Sakura!" Sakura tersadar, ia terkejut ketika tubuh mungilnya berada dalam dekapan manusia bermata gelap yang kini menggendongnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"_

**.**

**.**

**Forest Cage**

_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto._

_Warning__: AU. Fantasy Unlogic!_

_SakuHina with SasuSaku & NaruHina_

_Don't Like? Don't Read!_

_-Chapter III-_

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengerjap dan menatap Sasuke tak mengerti dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu.

"Kau nyaris pingsan nona—err peri maksudku, Sasuke segera menangkapmu tadi. Sebegitukah kau terpesona dengannya?" goda manusia berambut pirang itu disusul dengan cengiran khasnya.

_Mengapa aku bisa berada dalam gendongan manusia ini?_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati sambil menatap kedua iris gelap di hadapannya. _Tunggu… aku digendong?!_

"Waaa!" dalam seketika Sakura menggerakan kaki-kakinya untuk memberontak

Sementara itu, di belahan _forest cage_ lain …

"_Well, _jadi ini _forest cage_, eh?" ucap manusia tampan berambut pirang, mata birunya menyapu pandang ke sekitar. Pepohonan rimbun yang menjulang teramat tinggi nyaris membuatnya merasa seperti liliput di tengah hutan.

Cahaya matahari seakan terpantul berkelap-kelip pada setiap dahan dan ranting maupun dedaunan yang basah dan tersinari. Cahaya kekuningan itu terasa hangat tiap kali Naruto sengaja menyentuhkannya pada wajah tannya, membuat semburat kemerahan hangat tercetak samar di kedua pipi berkumis rubahnya. Tanpa sadar, membuat kedua pipi pucat nan tembam Hinata pun memerah.

"Kau manis juga." Komentar manusia pirang itu membenahi sedikit letak jubahnya dengan sebelah tangan mengibas kebelakang, agar peri berambut indigo di sebelahnya tidak merasa kepanasan terkena sinar matahari.

Peri bermata _amethyst_ itu makin memerah dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Ah, Naruto … tidak pe-perlu seperti itu. Bagi kami, para peri, cahaya matahari merupakan sumber kekuatan kami… ka-kami tidak akan terganggu seberapa panasnya pun."

"Benarkah?" iris biru Naruto menatap penuh antusias pada sosok kecil di sebelahnya, "ceritakan padaku!" lanjutnya antusias namun belum melepas rangkulan jubahnya pada pundak kecil Hinata.

"Ya-yah…"

Suara lembut dan gagap Hinata bersahutan dengan suara khas penuh antusias Naruto sepenjang jalan. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan kedua tangan Hinata terkatup ke depan, dan sebelah tangan Naruto tetap merangkul dengan jubah pada pundak Hinata sedangkan sebelahnya lagi tak pernah berhenti bergerak di udara setiap kali bertanya atau mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aaah, jadi begitu ya? Peri tidak akan kepanasan hanya karena matahari?" tanya Naruto lagi yang disahut dengan anggukan pelan dan senyum malu-malu Hinata. Peri berambut indigo sepunggung itu masih enggan menatap lawan bicaranya yang tampan. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah karena merasa nyaman dengan hawa hangat tubuh manusia yang merangkulnya—sayang sekali Hinata tak menyadari seperti apa warna wajahnya saat ini. Yang ia tahu hanya hangat…

"Hm…" manusia pirang itu menarik tangannya membuat sang peri mendesah bernapas lega secara diam-diam sekaligus kecewa. "Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah, peri?"

_Blush_, "eh?"

Iris biru itu gencar untuk terjun pada hamparan ungu pucat di hadapannya, menyeringai, "apa dulu pernah ada kisah cinta antara peri dan seorang manusia?"

.

==00==00==

.

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong." Tuduhan meluncur manis dari bibir tipis peri berambut merah muda itu, kaki-kakinya mendarat mulus di atas tanah sehabis menjatuhkan diri dari atas dahan yang cukup tinggi. Iris hijau sang peri menatap penuh intimidasi pada manusia berambut kelam yang sedang memunggunginya. "Tidak mungkin kau tidak punya tujuan untuk menembus hutan terlarang ini."

Sakura melangkah berkacak pinggang di hadapan Sasuke yang sedang sibuk memandangi danau dengan air biru bening berkilau. Dari sini, Sasuke bisa melihat kehidupan ikan-ikan yang jauh lebih indah dari pada di luar hutan terlarang ini.

"Cepat mengaku! Pasti kau manusia pendosa hingga di buang ke mari, iya kan?" tuduh Sakura lagi dengan tatapan menantang dan dagu terangkat untuk menatap manusia jangkung di hadapannya. Iris kelam Sasuke beralih untuk memandang kedua iris hijau peri cerewet nan menyebalkan di hadapannya—menatap datar sedatar-datarnya.

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti pendosa?"

Peri cantik berambut merah muda pucat itu mendengus, menatap Sasuke dari bawah sampai ke atas dengan pandangan mencela—super duper mencela.

Kedua kaki manusia itu terbalut _boots_ dari kulit buaya berwarna cokelat tua kehijauan yang nampak sedikit kotor akan tanah dan lumpur, dilihat dari modelnya sih itu bukan sepatu murahan. Memakai celana hitam yang dimasukan ke dalam _boots_ dan sedikit jahitan dari benang emas. Tubuh tegapnya terbungkus kain halus yang terlihat menyamankan berwarna hitam dengan lapisan _mathyrile_ keperakan. Jubah sewarna dengan rambut si manusia itu sendiri pun tersemat di sekitar pundak. Dilihat-lihat, Sasuke persis seperti pangeran dari dunia kegelapan. Suram, gelap, misterius namun _elegant_.

_Tidak mungkin pangeran dari dunia kegelapan, suhu tubuhnya sangat panas, unh…_ tanpa sadar Sakura melenguh merasa hawa hangat manusia terasa nyaman baginya.

Seringai miring tergores di wajah tampan Sasuke saat melihat kedua iris hijau sang peri berhenti tepat di dadanya. Pangeran manusia itu dapat melihat sangat jelas bagaimana cara sang peri menjilat bibir sendiri tanpa sadar, sorot tatapan tajam pun berubah datar.

"Menikmati sesuatu?"

Kepala berhelai merah muda dan kedua alis merah muda itu terangkat.

"Unh?"

.

==00==00==00==

.

"_Sugoi…_" gumaman tipis terdengar manis di telinga Naruto yang sedang menyeringai, ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sebelahnya terdapat peri cantik dengan iris _amethyst_terpaku pada makhluk berkepala rubah di pinggir danau, makhluk berbulu orannye itu memiliki sayap naga dan sembilan ekor yang tak bisa diam. Mata merah sang naga yang sedari tadi tajam kini perlahan berubah menjadi sorot mata lucu yang menggemaskan dengan dagu menempel di tanah dan sembilan ekor yang masih belum bisa diam.

"_Kawaii._" Gumam Hinata sekali lagi, menoleh ke manusia di sebelahnya, "dia tidak semenyeramkan yang kau ceritakan, Naruto-_san_."

Sederet gigi putih bersih Naruto pamerkan dengan mata menyipit ketika mendengar suara Hinata. Ah… sepertinya Hinata sangat menyukai cengiran khas manusia pirang yang satu itu. Naruto melangkah dengan sebelah tangan di pinggang dan sebelahnya lagi terangkat menjulur ke arah Hinata.

"Kau mau mencoba menungganginya?"

Di langit …

"Hmm…" tanpa sadar, iris kelam Sasuke tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata, angin berhembus kencang menerpa wajahnya, tak ia hiraukan. Kedua tangannya sibuk merengkuh tubuh mungil yang sedang memunggunginya sekaligus memegang tali kendali naga yang ia tunggangi. Aroma segar bunga musim semi tercium dan membuatnya tanpa sadar memajukan wajahnya untuk menghirup lebih banyak lagi.

_Duk!_

"Aw!" suara protes terdengar.

_**Blush.**_

Semburat kemerahan tergores manis di kedua pipi peri berambut merah muda panjang itu ketika ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah manusia sangat teramat dekat dengannya. Mata beriris kelam Sasuke pun terbuka lebih lebar ketika menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Maaf."

Sakura tak menjawab, ia menundukkan wajahnya ke depan membiarkan Sasuke terpaku di belakangnya. Kedua tangan pucat lentik nan mungil Sakura saling meremas di atas punggung leher sang naga yang sedang ia tunggangi berdua.

Rasa sejuk akibat angin sore yang menerpa dan membuat rambutnya dan rambut Sasuke berkibar kebelakang tak ia hiraukan. Ada perasaan aneh dalam dirinya, ia setengah merutuki kesediaannya untuk dibawa jalan-jalan mencoba tunggangan yang sudah ratusan tahun tak ia rasakan.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Hinata mengerutkan alis merasakan sesuatu yang geli menyentuh ubun-ubunnya. Wajahnya perlahan merona hebat ketika tahu bahwa manusia di belakangnya telah mencoba mengendus rambut indigonya.

"Wanginya segar." Komentar manusia pirang itu dengan tangan masih memegang tali kendali naga oranye yang ia tunggangi. "Kau pasti rajin mengenakan sari lavender untuk menghaluskan rambutmu, ya?" tanya Naruto lagi tanpa berniat menjauhkan hidung mancungnya dari rambut sang peri.

"Uhm…" ingin sekali Hinata menjawab, tapi pikirannya sedang tidak fokus sehingga tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak membungkuk untuk menghindari sentuhan hidung mancung sang manusia pada helaian indigonya. Yang ia bisa lakukan hanya meremas jemarinya sendiri di atas bulu oranye sang naga yang ia tunggangi terasa hangat, sama seperti tubuh tegap dibelakangnya yang berhawa hangat. Perasaan nyaman pun tak terelakkan meski ada degupan hebat dalam dirinya yang membuatnya sulit berkonsentrasi.

Perlahan, kelopak yang semula terpejam kuat-kuat itu melemah digantikan pejaman damai. Peri berkulit putih mulus itu membiarkan dirinya untuk mencoba menikmati semilir angin sore yang menerbangkan rambutnya dan jubah si manusia pirang di belakangnya. Ia biarkan tangan hangat manusia melingkar di pinggangnya untuk meraih tali pengendali naga.

Keduanya masih memejamkan mata menikmati angin dengan semburat kemerahan tipis di pipi keduanya, sampai _Kyuubi—_sang naga bergumam seolah meminta petunjuk kemana ia harus terbang. Iris biru laut itu terlihat ketika Naruto membuka matanya dan menarik sebelah pengendali untuk memberi isyarat mereka harus berbelok.

"Kalau begini rasanya, aku tidak mau keluar dari hutan ini." Gumam si pirang menatap langit yang kini berubah menjadi gelap kebiruan. Hinata tidak begitu mengerti apa maksud kalimat barusan, mungkin karena suasana nyaman di daerah hutan yang selalu di sebut terlarang ini.

Angin pun terasa lebih dingin dan menusuk dan Naruto berinisiatif merengkuh lebih dalam tubuh mungil di depannya dengan kedua tangannya yang terbalut baju panjang yang sedikit tebal, "jangan bilang kalau peri tak mempan dengan angin malam."

Hinata tersenyum mau-tak-mau meski ia akui sedikit kaget dengan aksi mendadak si manusia.

"Aku tak kan berbuat kurang ajar, nona peri. Hanya ingin melindungimu, kau tetap wanita meski kau seorang peri."

Diam dan terpaku. Sudah berapa lamanya ia tak mendengar kalimat seindah itu? Ratusan tahun? Lebih. Hinata mengigit bibir tipisnya sendiri, ia tahu lambat laun ia akan **terjatuh di jurang yang sama**, tapi hati dan fikirannya tak bisa menolak. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara ia keluar dari sini dan bertemu keluarganya. Mungkin caranya sedikit licik tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti satu orang pun kalau memang jalan menuju jurang ini yang akan ia lalui.

"Hey, apa itu?" suara berat Naruto membuyarkan segala lamunan Hinata, iris ungu pucat Hinata pun mengikuti direksi jari telunjuk Naruto yang ternyata mengarah ke danau pelangi. Cahaya warna-warni terlihat menyembul di permukaan air. Indah sekali. Senyum Hinata makin mengembang kala mendapati teman perinya baru saja mendarat di sana dengan seekor naga cantik hitam dan manusia tampan berambut kelam.

"Itu namanya danau pelangi, hei lihat di sana ada Sakura ju—kyaa!" Peri berambut indigo itu memekik tertahan ketika naga yang di tumpanginya berputar arah. Alis indigonya terpaut heran, bukankah tadi Naruto tertarik dengan danau tersebut?

"Kita cari 'tempat kencan' lain saja, nona peri." Gurau Naruto ketika tahu ekspresi sahabat berambut kelamnya di bawah sana. Kini Hinata tersenyum maklum dengan guratan merah lagi-lagi tercetak di kedua pipi tembamnya.

Sementara Naruto tersenyum simpul dan bernar-benar berniat menjauhi tempati itu. Pasalnya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang Uchiha Sasuke di bawah sana telah bertingkah kikuk. Sepanjang hidupnya kenal dengan pangeran Konohamour itu, Naruto tak pernah melihat satu orang pun yang mampu melunturkan _image_ _stoic_ seorang Uchiha Sasuke, kecuali ayahnya sendiri—dan peri berambut merah muda di bawah sana, tentu saja.

"Jadi… dimana tempat kencan yang tidak kalah indahnya di sini, nona peri?"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Semburat oranya telah tergantikan oleh biru gelap yang menyelimuti langit. Sakura masih duduk terdiam di atas rerumputan pinggir danau dengan kedua tangan memeluk lutut kakinya sendiri. Sasuke yang duduk bersila di sebelahnya pun tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Keduanya sibuk menatap danau jernih yang memperlihatkan kehidupan makhluk air yang nampaknya tak pernah berhenti beraktifitas.

Danau itu terlihat aneh di mata Sasuke, karena diluar hutan ini, tidak ada danau sejernih ini. Di tempat tinggalnya dahulu, danau jernih sekalipun tidak akan dapat memperlihatkan apa yang berada di dasar danau karena tertutup warna air yang semakin dalam semakin memekat. Tapi tidak di sini, kemilau warna-warni bersinar dari dasar danau memantulkan cahaya rembulan—menciptakan pemandangan indah di sana seolah-olah terdapat lampu warna-warni yang mengarah ke permukaan danau.

Makhluk-makhluk dalam danau itu pun terlihat semakin indah dan tak terganggu dengan cahaya warna-warni yang agak silau. Sasuke menghela napas melirik peri di sebelahnya masih menyembunyikan hidung dibalik lutut yang dipeluk sendiri. Seringai miring dengan tatapan sedikit melemah terlihat begitu tampan di wajah Sasuke yang kali ini tetap memandangi peri di sebelahnya. Iris kelam Sasuke menangkap sesuatu: rambut merah muda panjang sepunggung itu terbelah dua dibagian atasnya, memperlihatkan dahi yang ternyata lumayan lebar yang sedang terlihat berubah-ubah warna akibat cahaya danau ajaib di hadapan mereka.

Harusnya sih, suasana yang luar biasa indah ditambah kelap-kelip bintang di langit dapat dijadikan malam kencan sang pangeran penguasa daratan Konohariven dengan wanita cantik pilihan yang memiliki darah bangsawan. Sayang sekali, Sasuke melewatinya dengan peri menyebalkan yang sangat judes namun cantik di sebelahnya. Sasuke mendengus, "jidatmu lebar juga."

Sakura kekeuh memeluk lututnya tapi sedikit menoleh, hidung dan mulutnya masih tersembunyi dibalik lutut yang kali ini sedikit miring senada dengan kepalanya yang menoleh ke Sasuke. Alis merah mudanya terpaut dengan tatapan tak suka. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sedikit, bukan maksud menghina… yang tadi sebenarnya adalah pujian menurutnya, tapi ia tidak tahu apa akibatnya jika berkata seperti itu.

"Kulitmu seperti susu." Kata Sasuke lagi, detik berikutnya ia menyesali kata-katanya karena mengapa dirinya menjadi keluar dari karakter aslinya, seperti ini? Memuji bukanlah kegemarannya, bahkan dirinya cenderung menghina dan berakhir dengan kebencian beberapa rakyat yang masih belum mengerti ia hanyalah seorang remaja manusia biasa.

"Berapa umurmu, bocah?" tanya Sakura masih menautkan alis dan kini melipat kaki di tanah dan kedua telapak tangan menumpu di tanah untuk condong menatap intes ke arah manusia yang ia anggap menyebalkan itu. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis, "bocah? Heh, umurku sembilan belas, gadis kecil!"

Sakura mendengus kemudian tertawa lepas dengan sebelah tangan menumpu kebelakang. Helaian merah muda panjangnya berkibar ke samping membuatnya terlihat begitu cantik karena jauh dari ekspresi tak bersahabat sebelumnya.

"Aku ini peri… Aku lima belas—"

"Sudah kuduga," Sasuke menyeringai, "dasar peri kecil tak tahu diri."

"—lima belas ribu tahun."

"Uhuk!"

Sakura kembali tertawa mendapati ekspresi lucu sang manusia tampan di sebelahnya yang baru saja tersedak ludah sendiri.

"Kau serius?"

.

.

To be continue.

Yahhh! Akhirnya apdet juaa, lebih panjang kan? Maaf kalau naruhinanya kurang dapet, soalnya kuromi sempet gak dapet feel nulis karakter Hinata. Sempat bingung karena _blank_—sebenarnya sih karena ada masalah pribadi. Tapi sudah diusahakan untuk kembali normal seperti semula, walau kutahu nggak mungkin. *ini semakin nggak jelas kemana arahnya*

thanks to:  
hidan cantik, sienna30, Hiromi Toshiko, **Kembang Cherry**, **Lavender's Violin**, 3 Guest, afi3, chisa, **namikaze nakato**, **Api Hitam AMETERASU**, **Cerry Hishikawa, Kiriko mahaera, Rei Jo, Scy Momo Cherry, Michelle I. Xe, lhylia kiryu, Anka-Chan, **namikaze yakonahisa.

Terimakasih juga buat KAMU yang udah baca sampe sini :) mind to ripiiu?


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura teratawa melihat manusia berambut kelam itu tersedak.

"Li-lima belas ribu tahun?" beo Sasuke menatap tidak percaya. Dengan alis kelam yang mengkerut dan wajah bingung begitu tak pelak membuat Sakura mendengus menahan tawa.

"Dasar anak muda," Peri berambut merah muda itu bangkit, "Kau masih terlalu muda hidup di bumi yang semakin tua ini." mata hijau sang peri memandang lembut hamparan danau yang masih membiaskan warna pelangi dari dasar.

"Hari sudah gelap," gumam Sakura, ia tak sadar semilir angin menerbangkan rambut panjang sepinggangnya. Membuat Sasuke yang sedang dipunggunginya itu terpaku sejenak.

Pemuda dengan baju bangsawannya yang mulai lusuh itu masih terpekur mencerna kenyataan yang baru saja didengarnya.

Gadis bertubuh mungil yang sedang memunggunginya itu sudah berumur lima belas ribu tahun? Sedangkan dirinya sendiri hanya pemuda delapan belas tahun?

Lalu?

"Sudah," Sakura membalikkan badan dan berjalan melewati Sasuke yang masih duduk di atas rumput. "Hari sudah gelap, lebih baik kau temui temanmu guna membuat api unggun untuk menghangatkan diri."

.

.

**Forest Cage**

_All chara_ Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU-set. SakuHina. With SasuSaku NaruHina.

Fantasy; Unlogic.

-_Chapter IV-_

.

.

Hinata masih tertawa cekikan entah karena apa saat naga oranye yang disebut Kyuubi itu mendarat, rona merah pada kedua pipinya tidak dapat pudar sedikit pun dan justru bertambah.

Suara tawa si manusia pirang itu pun masih mengiringi kikikan anggun Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Naruto…" Hinata menunduk memainkan jari ketika Kyuubi sudah menjauh untuk minum air di tepi sungai. "Aku sudah lama tidak terbang setinggi itu," ujar Hinata lagi tanpa sadar kedua telapak kakinya bermain dengan rerumputan di atas tanah.

"Aa," Naruto mengangguk, "Kapan pun kau mau, aku dan Kyuubi senang membawamu." Sahutnya tulus, lalu bersiul untuk melarang Kyuubi menyelam ke dalam sungai.

"Jangan mandi dulu!" larang Naruto sedikit berteriak, "Kita harus bertemu Sasuke!"

Naga oranye itu pun merengek kecewa dan memutuskan untuk merapatkan dagu di atas tanah guna beristirahat sejenak.

"Oh, kau mencari temanmu?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menggerakan kuping runcingnya selagi menorehkan pandangan kesekitar. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum memberitahu, "Dia bersama Sakura menuju ke tempat ini, kok!"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, lantas cepat tahu kalau Hinata itu punya kemampuan melacak sebagai peri. Ia mengangguk dan melihat sebuah gua setinggi lehernya tak jauh di sana.

"Ja-jadi, itu tempat tinggalmu?" tanyanya ragu, Naruto tak bisa bayangkan. Meski Hinata peri, tapi Hinata tetap terlihat sebagai gadis berperawakan mungil yang terlihat anggun dan butuh dilindungi di mata Naruto.

Hinata melirik ke gua, gua yang terlihat amat gelap dan sesekali kelelawar berterbangan keluar dari sana. Ia sadar tatapan ngeri yang terpancar dari kedua mata biru Naruto. Seulas senyum terlukis, "Kau mau mampir?"

Beberapa detik tak ada jawaban membuat Hinata menarik kedua sudut bibir lebih, "Kau bisa bermalam bersama temanmu di dalam. Akan lebih hangat ketimbang harus tidur di luar."

"Errr—" Naruto sebenarnya ragu, ia bukanlah penakut atau si tuan muda manja. Dia hanya sibuk berpikir bagaimana caranya si peri mungil itu hidup ratusan tahun di sini beratapkan dinding gua sempit ketika tidur?

Bayangan sesak napas pun melintasi kepalanya, ia sendiri ragu untuk mau menundukkan kepala nanti jika memasuki mulut gua. "Sepertinya tidak, terima kasih." Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan. "Aku tidak mau memenuhi tempatmu. Aku akan buat api unggun di depannya saja. Bergabunglah, kalau kau mau."

Hinata mengangguk, lantas melangkahkan telapak kakinya yang telanjang masuk ke dalam gua. Bayangan tubuhnya menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

Naruto terdiam. Ada rasa ngeri, bagaimana seorang berperawakan mungil dan berwajah imut seperti gadis kecil itu bisa masuk begitu saja ke dalam gua yang bahkan tidak ada cahaya sedikit pun tanpa ragu? Tanpa takut tersandung?

"Ah, itu temanmu."

Naruto menoleh mendengar sebuah suara. Didapatinya, Sasuke sedang memanggul beberapa ranting besar kayu bersama Sakura.

Terlihat peri perempuan itu melangkah tanpa alas kaki. Naruto tersadar hawa dingin malam hari hutan yang kurang bersahabat, ia sedikit mengusap kedua lengannya sendiri.

Rasanya saat terbang bersama Kyuubi dan membawa Hinata, Naruto sempat lupa dengan udara dingin. Ia menyeringai mengingatnya.

"Hinata sudah masuk?" tanya Sakura, di tangannya sudah terdapat kantung air yang entah didapatnya dari mana. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, peri merah muda itu menggayung air untuk memenuhi kantung airnya.

"Ya," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Masuk ke mana?" Sasuke baru saja menurunkan belasan ranting dari pundaknya. Dan itu sungguh terasa meringankan. Bagaimana pun, isi hutan ini terlihat dan terasa tak biasa. Salah satunya, ranting yang lebih berat ketimbang ranting biasa yang tumbuh di luar hutan.

"Jangan bilang ke gua di sana," tebaknya setelah melihat Naruto melirik gua gelap itu dengan ragu. Mendapat anggukan _hopeless_ dari Naruto, Sasuke cepat menoleh ke Sakura.

Benar saja, peri itu berjalan dengan santai menjebloskan diri dalam kegelapan gua. Tanpa pamit atau berkata apa pun pada Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih bertahan beberapa meter dari gua.

.

==00==00==00==

.

Api sudah menyala, membakar bahan kayu-kayuan itu menjadi abu dan menyelimuti sekitar dengan hawa hangat.

"Aku merasa aneh," aku Naruto yang duduk di atas batu berukuran sedang, dekat api unggun. Ia tak sedikit pun memutuskan pandangan pada kobaran api di hadapannya.

Bayangan api itu menarik-nari membuat pola tak kunjung berhenti di wajah Sasuke yang sama terpekurnya menatap api.

"Semua yang ada di dalam sini memang diluar dugaan," Sasuke menyahut. Kedua tangannya masih tertumpu pada kedua lutut yang sedang berjongkok.

"Tidak kah kau merasa," mata kelam Sasuke menyorot pada Naruto, "kalau rumput yang kau pijaki dua kali lebih panjang dan lebar dari pada rumput pada umumnya?"

Naruto memastikan, dan ternyata memang benar. Bodoh, ia merasa bodoh baru sadar detik ini.

"Juga jika kau tahu bagaimana rasanya memanggul ranting ini, kau pasti akan kelelahan."

"Tak mungkin. Ranting yang kau bawa ruasnya kurus seperti ini," elak Naruto sedikit menyelipkan nada gurau. Ia lupa bahwa Sasuke selalu serius menyampaikan pendapat.

"Kalau memang begitu, harusnya ranting ini sudah habis sejam yang lalu."

Naruto memerhatikan, matanya memicing melihat kobaran api pada ranting-ranting kurus yang dibakar. Ia bahkan baru sadar kalau ranting-ranting itu tak seharusnya bertahan.

"Pembakaran ranting ini melamban," Sasuke kembali bersuara menggerakan satu ranting paling kurus di genggamannya untuk menyodok tumpukan unggun yang ia buat, menjaga kestabilan api.

"Dan kalau kau tak bodoh, hawa panasnya lebih luas menjangkau."

"Itu … aku sudah tahu." Potong Naruto sebelum Sasuke kembali berucap. "Kukira udara di sini harusnya lebih menusuk pori-pori. Mengingat besarnya pohon yang membuat kita terlihat seperti liliput."

Sasuke memandang ke sekitar, dan mendengus kecil. "Kukira juga, kadar air yang tinggi membuat ranting ini tak cepat dihajar api. Tapi lihatlah, api ini besar—dan mengherankan karena ranting tak juga habis."

"Ya, aku tahu…" Naruto menyela, "Aku sadar pembakaran ranting berhenti di tengah, api itu tetap menyala, namun ranting tak terbakar. Pembakarannya berhenti di tengah-tengah."

"Harusnya ini bisa untuk menjadi obor," Sasuke mengangkat satu ranting berukuran sedang yang sudah separuh terbakar. Nyala apinya besar seperti balon, tapi pembakarannya sudah berhenti secara magis dan tak dapat dimengerti otak manusianya.

"Bodohnya, sudah tiga hari tiga malam kita terjebak di sini dan baru sekarang kita membuat api unggun." Naruto bergumam, "Aku tak ingat kalau kemarin kedinginan."

"Kita tidur dekat Kyuubi dan Nafurry," Sasuke menyahut, sambil memainkan ranting berapi di tangannya, ia berdiri dan terlihat kesulitan memegang ranting berukuran sedang itu dengan kedua tangan, "Kita direngkuh Kyuubi dan Nafurry seperti bayi, kalau kau tak ingat."

Melihat Sasuke sudah terbiasa membawa satu ranting cokelat tua itu dengan satu tangan, Naruto mendekat ke api unggun. Ia mengambil satu balok yang dirasa cukup lebih besar dari yang dipegang Sasuke.

Manusia berambut pirang itu tersenyum angkuh, "Lihat," gumamnya pamer karena tidak kesulitan sedikit pun membawa ranting. "Kurasa kau semakin lemah, ya, Sasuke. Membawa satu ranting kurus saja kesulitan."

Sasuke mendengus, tatapan matanya mengheran menyadari Naruto membawa ranting besar dengan satu tangan tanpa kesulitan.

Naruto mengibaskan jubahnya dengan tangannya yang lain, ia berjalan mendekati gua gelap yang baru saja mengeluarkan beberapa kelelawar berkecepatan tinggi.

"Hey, Sasuke." Katanya memicingkan mata pada kegelapan, "Jika pinggiran hutan _Forest Cage_ yang tandus dan suram bisa kita lalui, mengapa kegelapan ini membuat kita gentar?"

Sasuke tahu, kegelapan yang Naruto maksud adalah mulut gua yang tadi dimasuki Sakura. Peri itu tak kembali dan tak ada suara sedikit pun yang keluar setelahnya.

Dilihat dari tingginya yang sempit, dan tubuh gua yang pendek ke belakang. Sepertinya benar-benar sempit.

Harusnya Sakura dan Hinata bisa mendengar percakapan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Kedua peri itu mesti tidaklah terlalu jauh karena Sasuke yakin, gua itu sempit. Sangat sempit. Hanya setinggi lehernya dan lebarnya tak bisa dimasuki dirinya dan Naruto sekaligus. Harus satu persatu.

Naruto melangkah masuk, Sasuke menelan ludahnya.

Nyala api pada ranting yang Naruto pegang lenyap begitu saja dari pandangan matanya. Hilang ditelan kegelapan bersama tubuh Naruto tadi.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, terkadang Naruto lebih nekat dari dirinya. Temannya yang satu itu sering ceroboh dan mecelakakan diri sendiri. Lebih sering lagi menyeret Sasuke celaka bersama.

Seperti membawa Sasuke bersama terjebak ke dalam _Forest Cage_ ini.

Dan contoh lainnya sedang Sasuke lakukan.

Ia memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk bersama api rantingnya ke dalam kegelapan, setelah menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan mengukuhkan keberanian.

Langkahnya sempat tersendat, karena sungguh sepertinya cahaya api yang dibawanya tak memberi efek penerangan sedikit pun di depan mulut gua. Sontak Sasuke mundur dengan cepat beberapa langkah.

"Naruto! Naruto! Kau dengar aku?" teriaknya memastikan. Tak ada jawaban sedikit pun. Siur angin mendesau ke telinganya. Di luar sini sangat sepi.

Sekelebat kengerian menghinggapi mentalnya, Sasuke menggeleng. Ia pernah membunuh kakak kandungnya sendiri, ia ingat jelas itu. Salah satu dosa terbesarnya yang ditutup rapat oleh ia sendiri.

Sejak saat itu ia putuskan untuk mengunci emosi.

Tak boleh ada ekspresi. Marah, senyum, kecewa, sedih dan tawa tak pernah ia tunjukan pada raut wajah tampannya. Ia tinggal dirinya sendiri, dibebankan tanggung jawab untuk memimpin Konohamour yang kini sedang ia tinggal karena terjebak di sini.

Sasuke menatap lagi hitam pekat yang seperti memelototinya dari mulut gua itu.

"Aku tak pernah takut dengan kematian. Lantas untuk apa aku takut dengan ini?" dengan selesainya kalimat itu, jubah Sasuke sedikit terhempas ke belakang karena langkahnya cepat menerobos kegelapan—yang serta merta menelan cahaya api membuatnya buta tak bisa melihat apa-apa…

.

.

.

**Bersambung.**

Yey, update! Ya, memang pendek. Kan sudah kukasih tahu dari awal fict ini hanya akan pendek-pendek saja. minimal 1k, maks 2k+ :) ihihi.

**Thanks to**:

**Kiana Cerry's**, **nakato-san**, Guest (3x), poetry-chan, **lhylia. kiryu**, **Kirara Yuukansa**, **annonymous99**, **Kies**, **Api Hitam AMETERASU**, **Michelle I. Xe**, **HachimitsuOukan**, **Trancy Anafeloz**, **Rei Jo**, **Kiriko Mahaera**, **Watermellon Seo**, Namikaze Miharu.

Makasih juga untuk KAMU, mind to review? :)


End file.
